Forest Child
by Skylinger
Summary: When Jareth and Sarah's son falls for a forest child complications arise. The Goblin Kingdom isn't on good terms with the elves and they have jurisdiction over forest children. Sarah and Jareth both thought their past had been laid to rest but Demitri's pursuit of Meridian just might open old wounds and throw the royal family into chaos once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Characters of the Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson not me. Characters not in the movie are my own creations. Any character names that appear in any labyrinth related things are coincidence.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Attracted)**

Prince Demitri soared through the sky and through the immortal veil leaving the underground and entering into the immortal realm. Frustration flowed through the Goblin Prince as he flew through the mortal realm needing some time to himself before he returned to his father's kingdom. His meeting with the Duke of Arlisle had not gone well. What should have been a productive meeting had turned into anything but. The Duke's daughter had caused him to lose his temper with the girl ending the meeting. Demitri knew his father would be anything but pleased.

"Stupid girl!" The prince complained transforming out of his owl form and into his natural fae form. "Mindless tart!" he said angrily. Still fuming he began to walk through the mortal forest he'd entered. As he began walking through the lush autumn colored forest he could only hope it would calm his mood. He needed to calm down and center before he came face to face with his father. King Jareth was a good king but when he sent someone to negotiate on his behalf he expected positive results. Demitri's results were anything but positive.

Exasperated the fae prince stopped and leaned on a tree. He closed his eyes unsure of what to do. As a gentle breeze began to blow and gently move his dark hair he began to feel himself finally start to calm down.

"Would you stop?" came the sound of a female's voice followed by a few giggles.

The prince opened his eyes ready to put someone in their place and stopped. Several feet away between some trees was a young woman playing with a trio of squirrels.

"Stop already!" The woman said through laughter as one of the squirrels played in her hair some more. "That tickles!" she giggled.

Demitri watched in silence as the blonde woman removed the squirrel from her hair. "Thank you my friends," she said with open appreciation.

"Beautiful," Demitri said barely above a whisper.

 **Forest child** the forest whispered before the prince could ask.

The Goblin Prince knew what a forest child was but had never actually seen one before. Watching the blonde woman with the squirrels the prince's anger and frustration melted away. He found himself in complete awe as he watched the human girl speak and interact with not only the squirrels but other inhabitants of the forest as well.

"Meridian!" He heard someone call.

"I have to go my friends, Take care. See you tomorrow." Meridian gently set a bunny down that had jumped in her lap before rising to her feet. Giving the animals a warm smile and a wave she walked away unaware she'd been being watched.

Without a thought the prince transformed and followed the girl. He landed in a tree and watched as the young woman ran up to cottage in a clearing.

"Go ahead and change but we need to leave in ten minutes," a red haired woman standing on the porch told her.

"Okay, thanks mom," Meridian replied and headed inside. Meridian's mother smiled and with a glance at the forest she too entered their home.

Demitri was disappointed Meridian had left the forest but remembering her words to the animals he knew she would return to the forest the following day. Reluctantly the prince took flight once more and headed for the underground. There was no sense in prolonging the inevitable. He might as well face his father and get it over with. He knew his mother would understand. Queen Sarah expected her sons to do the best but she was understanding when it came to Demitri and some of the situations he found himself in. He would need her support with this disaster. He wasn't looking forward to returning home but he'd return tomorrow to see the woman the animals of the forest seemed to adore so much.

Over the next few weeks Demitri watched the human girl interact with the animals of the forest. The more he watched the more he began to fall for the mortal woman.

"So this is where you've been escaping to." Demitri almost fell off the branch he was perched on at the sound of his father's voice. "There are plenty of trees in our world why would you feel…"

"I'm coming!" came the sound of a woman's voice.

"Don't," Demitri said transferring into his fae form as his father turned toward the direction of the voice. "Don't scare Meridian. Please?" He pleaded.

"Merid… you're coming here day after day to see some mortal?" Jareth asked dryly.

"You came to see mom," Demitri reminded him.

"You're mother isn't the average human…or wasn't," Jareth replied. Sarah had been mortal born but after he'd finally gotten his way and made her queen she was now fae.

"Neither is….shshshsh," the prince said silencing his father at the sound of Meridian's approach.

Jareth sighed and followed his son's line of sight. A moment later he watched a young blonde woman enter the area and his mouth fell agape. It wasn't the presence of a beautiful mortal woman that had caused him to have such an uncharacteristic reaction. No, it was the swarm of forest animals surrounding the girl.

"You're so impatient!" Meridian teased the forest creatures. "Alright, alright," she giggled as she reached into a small bag and prodding around inside the bag she pulled out an apple and a small knife. She used the knife to cut the apple into smaller pieces and fed them to a doe and fawn.

"A forest child," Jareth said knowingly. He looked over at his son to see him nod but his eyes never left the human girl.

"I'm going to give you an extra treat today," she told the animals as she gave a few nuts to some squirrels and some berries to some birds. "I won't be able to come tomorrow." The Goblin King and Prince almost laughed seeing the animals begin to openly pout.

"I'm sorry but tomorrow is Halloween. I'll be helping set up for the festival and then I'll be there all day and probably most of the night," Meridian explained. "Yes, I'm dressing up," she replied to an inquisitive chipmunk. "Oh, I'm dressing up as a fairy." She laughed and her blue eyes sparkled with joy at the forest creatures open approval.

Jareth looked over at his son and felt a sense of pity for him. Like Sarah had done to him Meridian was winning his son's heart and the two had never even met.

"Come," Jareth told him. Demitri looked at him disappointed. He didn't want to leave but knew better than to disobey his father. "You need to prepare for tomorrow," Jareth said.

"Tomorrow?" Demitri asked suddenly becoming concerned he might have missed something important.

The king smirked sensing near panic from his normally very observant son. "If you're going to meet Meridian tomorrow you need to prepare." He watched as his son looked at him openly hopeful. "It's All Hollow's Eve. Your guards come with you but yes you will see her tomorrow."

"But we don't know where the festival is," Demitri said concerned. As if on que the forest answered the Goblin Prince.

"Now come."

Demitri looked at Meridian once more before transforming and returning to the underground with his father. The fae royals arrived at the caste and immediately began to make plans for their trip to the mortal realm the following day.

"Jareth, what is this I hear we are going to the mortal realm for Halloween? Why?" Sarah asked.

"You used to ask me to go," Jareth replied simply.

"Yes but….what are you up to?" She asked crossing her arms and studying him with suspicious green eyes. If Jareth was suddenly saying yes after years of no something was up.

"It seems Demitri has become very taken by a mortal from your old world," Jareth grudgingly confessed. He knew from the look on his wife's face she wasn't going to by any excuse he might try.

"Jareth…." She began with open concern.

"She's a forest child Sarah. She might actually belong there even less than you did."

"Forest child," The queen repeated.

"Yes. Now I need to make security arrangements. I'll leave our costumes to you to choose."

"Again, why are we…we're not taking the girl!" Sarah said becoming upset.

"Take? No of course not! Demitri needs a chance to meet the girl without worry of anything else. Especially since he becomes so distracted by her he can't pay attention to anything else."

"Demitri?" Sarah asked more than a little surprised.

"As astonishing as it is, yes," Jareth replied.

Demitri was not like his father or brothers. He gave little if any thought to women. Instead the heir to the Goblin throne dedicated himself solely on the kingdoms' protection and preservation. He had a deep love for the kingdom and cared about the wellbeing of their people and the creatures that lived there.

"Just to meet her?" Sarah asked.

"Of course precious. Although…."

"Jareth!" She snapped. "If you so much as suggest to Demitri…."

The king's hands instantly went up. "Alright, alright we won't take the girl."

"Good." Satisfied the queen left the room so that the king could make the necessary arrangements.

"At least not the first night they meet," Jareth added once she was gone.

"I do not believe the queen will approve of that statement." The king almost jumped hearing his captain's voice. The captain chuckled knowing he'd surprised his majesty.

"Dante, if you weren't the best captain I've ever had I'd send you to the bog!" Jareth scolded.

"I'm the only captain you've ever had," the captain replied.

"Not the point," Jareth replied. "I assume you know."

"We're going to the mortal realm tomorrow night because one of your sons have become infatuated with some human girl."

"You don't know whom then," The king said. He watched as his captain gave a mild unconcerned shrug. "Demitri."

"Yes well…Prince Demitri?" the captain said clearly caught off guard.

"Yes."

"Our prince Demitri?" Dante said. The fae captain was certain he hadn't heard correctly.

This time it was the king's turn to be amused. "Yes it seems young Demitri has happened along not just a human mortal girl but a forest child."

"A forest child? I didn't know any still existed in the mortal realm," Dante said openly surprised.

"In truth Meridian is the first I've seen in several centuries," Jareth admitted. "Sarah doesn't understand what a forest child actually is. She believes they simply enjoy the forest. Meridian belongs in the mortal realm even less than Sarah did."

"I'm not the one you have to convince Majesty. I do understand," The captain replied. "I assume Caden and the others will be accompanying us?"

"Yes. I want Demitri free to interact with the girl."

"I assume Meridian is the reason we have not seen a lot of his highness over the last few weeks?" Dante asked.

"Indeed," Demitri's father acknowledged.

"I'll make the arrangements." Dante bowed to the king and left his presence.

Jareth rolled his wrist and produced a crystal. "Show me Meridian," he instructed the crystal. Instantly the crystal filled with the image of the forest child. "If my son truly wants you he will have you," Jareth said watching the image of the girl. "Tagle," The king called.

"King."

Jareth looked down to see a small goblin that looked much like a furry spider with a long tail. "Keep an eye on Meridian," he instructed showing the image of the girl to his goblin creature.

"Torment?" The creature asked.

"No, protect. Protect her for Demitri."

"Protect." The goblin accepted and scurried away. With a flick of his wrist the crystal disappeared. Knowing eyes from the kingdom would be watching after her the king returned to making plans for their mortal Halloween trip.

 **Author's note: Hope everyone enjoyed. Thank you for reading. I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

**Chapter 2**

 **(First Meeting)**

The sun was setting as Demitri arrived at the fairgrounds. He quickly scanned the area but found no sign of Meridian. Not seeing her he decided to walk the fairgrounds in search of the human girl.

"Stop," Jareth and took hold of his son's arm. Demitri's green eyes immediately turned to his father. "Use your head boy." Releasing his son's arm the king produced a crystal. "Meridian." Instantly the crystal orb glowed and an image of Meridian and her location appeared.

Sarah looked over at the crystal and had to admit the girl was beautiful. "She looks at home dressed like that," the queen commented with regard to Meridian's Orange, Purple, and gold fairy costume.

"Just as you did a fairytale princess," Jareth told his wife affectionately. Even now with many years passed the king remembered her white renaissance dress and the crown of flowers on her head. Sarah looked at him warningly. Ignoring his wife's concern he pointed and told his son, "She's there." The king didn't even have a chance to make the crystal disappear before Demitri immediately headed in the direction his father had indicated.

"If I wasn't here to see it I'd never believe it," Kavan commented watching his older brother.

"Stay close," Jareth said.

"That goes without saying Majesty," Caden said quickly heading after his charge.

Sarah's eyes suddenly went wide. "Good grief! He really doesn't pay attention!" She said watching her son nearly get hit by cart.

"His Majesty was no better off where you are concerned my queen," Dante informed her. Jareth looked at his captain less than pleased causing the woman to giggle.

"I wish I had known this then," she said as they began to walk through the festival. Sarah was happy with the life she now had with Jareth but it hadn't always been the case. After winning back Toby the green eyes woman had thought it was over but she was wrong. Winning back Toby had done anything but ended her connection to the labyrinth.

Sarah had thought she was free of the king when he'd flown away after her win. She couldn't have been more wrong. Less than three days later her nightmare had begun. Jareth had been relentless in his pursuit of her. Anyone and anything that got in his way he'd removed. Sarah shook her head forcing the memories back into the deep dark corner she'd stored them in in the back of her mind. That time was passed and she never wanted to think of it again.

Demitri quickly made his way toward the mortal woman's location. Seeing her come into view however he abruptly stopped. 'Now what?' he thought looking at her. "She's so beautiful."

"Perhaps you should tell her so," Caden suggested.

"I can't just walk up to her and…"

"Why not?" another guard named Morday asked.

"I just…can't. I need to talk to her but how?" The prince asked baffled.

The guards looked at each other trying to hide their amusement. Prince Kavan and Prince Tiernan wouldn't have hesitated to approach the mortal woman. Demitri however was not experienced with women and was clearly out of his element in this matter.

"Should I go for you big brother?" Kavan asked openly teasing Demitri.

"No! You and Tiernan stay away from her!" Demitri warned.

"Alright but standing here is…"

"Do shut up!" Demitri said becoming annoyed.

"Meridian."

Demitri turned and almost deflated seeing her smile at a mortal man approaching her. He suddenly wondered if he was too late to gain her attention.

"Hello Nathan," Meridian said pleasantly.

"You look beautiful," Nathan said admiring Meridian's costume on her.

Demitri watched as Meridian blushed at the compliment. Disappointment began to try to set in as he watched the two mortals interact. Looking at her though he couldn't blame the mortal for complimenting her.

Meridians fairy costume had a gold bodice with a purple and orange bottom. Her wings were purple edged in orange. A wreath of gold leaves and purple and orange flowers sat on her head. The prince found her to be the most breathtaking sight he'd ever seen.

"Thank you," Meridian finally managed. "I like your costume as well," she said admiring his pinstriped suit gangster outfit. It's very realistic."

"Bethany picked. She dressed as a flapper, At I think that's what she told me she was."

Meridian laughed and nodded. "Perfect couples outfit for you two," The blonde woman praised. Nathan shrugged. "Looking for something?"

"I thought I'd find something for Bethany," He admitted. "Wanted to give her a little surprise gift."

"Oh you should go look at John's mom's booth. Bethany was looking at some of her earrings earlier today," Meridian suggested. "I'm certain you'll find something there."

"Yeah? You think?" Nathan said sounding hopeful.

"Uh huh. I bet she could tell you which earrings Bethany was looking at."

"Thanks." Meridian nodded and watched as Nathan walked away in search of a gift for his girl.

As Demitri watched he began to relax as he learned that Nathan was already committed to someone else. He felt a sense of approval at her helping her friend. He had known she was kind to animals and respectful of nature in general. Seeing she was the same with people pleased him. The Goblin Prince had heard many tales about Forest children in the past few weeks. While they were at one with wildlife and nature they were often not able to react as well with people. Meridian however was clearly able to communicate with both.

Meridian watched him leave and as she turned back toward the booth something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Standing not too far away was a man with dark hair looking at her.

"Get it!" Meridian looked further to her left to see a cat running her direction. Five boys were following after the cat. Without a second thought she stepped away from the booth and into the path of the cat that was heading towards her from the left. The cat leaped for her and Meridian easily caught the creature. Instantly Meridian turned angry eyes on the group of adolescent boys.

"You leave this cat and any other wildlife alone! You hear me?!" She openly scolded and warned.

"It's just a…" Tony visually cringed as Meridian stepped forward towards him and the other boys. "Okay, Okay," Tony said raising his hands up in defeat. Having Meridian coming after them wasn't worth the fun they'd have had tormenting the animal. "Come on," he said not hiding his disappointment. With an annoyed huff the group of boys walked away leaving the cat safely unharmed in Meridian's arms.

"There, there, it's alright," Meridian soothed. "This is not the best place for you." The grey cat with white paws meowed. "Poor thing. Do you live near?" she asked. The young cat gave a meow of affirmation that it did.

"Alright. Stay with me and as soon as I can I'll take you home, alright?" The cat meowed and jumping down from her arms the creature found a spot within the booth out of the way and curled up. Feeling safe Meridian would protect it the animal drifted off to sleep. Meridian looked in the direction of the man she'd seen but no one was there.

Demitri stayed just out of sight but continued to watch Meridian.

"Pray tell, why are you standing here?" Jareth inquired coming up behind his son,

"I don't know what….to do," Demitri hesitantly admitted.

"Are you sure he's mine?" The king asked before he thought. Sarah abruptly hit him upside the back of the head causing even Caden to snicker. The King immediately glared at his son's captain.

"Demitri…just say hello," Sarah told her son.

"Meridian! I'm here," A dark skinned teenager announced.

"Great. See you later Kyla." The dark haired girl nodded and gently picking up the young sleeping cat she began walking away. The animal yawned but snuggled up to her.

"Alright, time to get you home," Meridian said looking down at the furry creature. She smiled warmly at it and the cat gently touched her cheek with its paw. Although the cat didn't speak she knew how appreciative the animal was of her kindness. With her eyes still on the cat she walked away from the booth.

"I just don't….huh?" Demitri said surprised to see everyone suddenly leave. "What?" He turned around only to have Meridian run into him.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Meridian quickly apologized. Demitri stood there completely awe struck for a moment. "I should've been paying better attention. I am so sorry,"

"It's alright," Demitri quickly assured her. "Taking your cat home?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"He's not mine," Meridian said glancing down at the ball of fluff in her arms. "I'm not allowed to have pets," she said with a hint of sadness. I'm just taking him home," Meridian replied.

"If he isn't yours then why are you taking him home?" Demitri inquired.

Meridian bit her lip before saying, "It's just something I do. It's Halloween and….I wouldn't want it to get hurt. Some kids are cruel. Not a good night for a sweet creature to be left alone."

"No it isn't," Demitri agreed. "You shouldn't be left alone either," he said carefully. "I could walk you," the fae prince offered. "That is if you like," he added trying to cover how nervous he felt. Demitri also wanted to be careful not to scare her.

"Mittens says it isn't far," Meridian replied feeling a little uncomfortable. The cat meowed and she looked down at the creature. "It seems mittens agrees with you. If my ne friend here doesn't fear you then I suppose I shouldn't either. You may walk me."

Demitri felt a surge of excitement as the girl changed her mind and agreed. The prince reached over and gently stroked the cat's ears. He was well aware the young creature was taking pity and helping him. Unlike humans animals were immune to the magic of illusions and uses of glamour. They would always see the truth within any magic. The animal cuddled up in the woman's arms was well aware that he was fae.

"I haven't seen you here before," Meridian commented as they began to walk away from the fair grounds.

"I've never been to the fairgrounds before," He replied openly honest. "Do you spend a lot of time here?"

"Only during fairs or festivals," she replied. "Are you knew to the area?"

"I've started spending time here recently," he said carefully. "I like the forest here."

"Me too," Meridian replied feeling a sense of complete calmness wash over her at the mere word forest. "I spend more time in the forest than anywhere else," she said almost dreamily.

"I believe that about you," he replied fully aware of just how much time she did in fact spend in the forest.

It didn't take long and they reached the furry animals residence. "Stay inside tonight," Meridian instructed the animal. Mittens gave a meow of obedience and darted into the small blue paneled house through a pet door.

"Shall we return to the fair?" Demitri asked once the animal was safely inside. She nodded and the pair began to make their way back to the fairgrounds.

"I'm Meridian."

"I know."

"You do?" Meridian asked.

"I heard your name called out at the fair," he said quickly.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name," Meridian stated.

"My apologies, Demitri." Meridian smiled and nodded instantly causing a feeling of warmth to enter the prince's heart.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Any you," he replied. Internally however all he could think was 'Finally!'

"What on earth?" Demitri followed her gaze and his eyes widened. In the short time they'd been gone something had happened. Judging from the disaster the fairgrounds appeared to be in the prince was fairly certain the goblins were involved.

'I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again," Meridian told him and raced off further into the fairgrounds towards the booths.

"How did it go?" Dante inquired making his presence known.

"Great until this!" he said gesturing toward the current state of the fairgrounds. "What happened?!"

"Do you need to ask? Tiernan asked him.

"Where's…." Kavan began to ask.

"She left when she saw this!" Demitri said annoyed. His time with Meridian had ended far sooner than he would have liked. Walking away from the other fae he walked behind a tree and transforming into his owl form he perched in a tree and watched as the blonde woman helped clean up the mess before finally leaving for home.

The prince followed after the girl and then perched in a tree outside her home. It didn't take long and he watched her approach her bedroom window now wearing pajamas with owls and trees on them. She opened the window and looked out at the tree he was perched in and the rest of the forest.

"Goodnight my friends. Good night Demitri," giving the forest a smile she walked over and climbing into bed she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Meridian," He sighed as he transformed out of his owl form at the base of the tree he'd been occupying.

"It might not have gone perfect but you have made an impression," Jareth said appearing in his fae form leaning back on another tree.

"Should've left the goblins at home," Demitri complained.

"On All Hollows Eve? Really it's the one night they have free reign here," his father reminded him.

"Couldn't they have caused chaos somewhere else?" Demitri said not hiding his disappointment. With an exasperated sigh he changed into his owl form and headed home. Jareth shook his head and followed after his son. He understood Demitri's annoyance but couldn't possibly have forbidden the goblins this time. Any other night he'd have forbidden them but not on their night.

 **Author's Note: For those wondering why I chose the name Meridian it is for two reasons. First was I used to spend summers in a place called Meridian and it was almost a big forest. I have a lot of memories of a lot of wildlife there. The second is that I have known someone named meridian and I often wondered if they were somehow magically connected to the forest. Also Demitri depending on which site and origin you use means earth, forest, and other things like that. Demitri is Sarah and Jareth's first child. As the story continues you will begin to learn more about Sarah and Jareth and how they came to be. Sarah chose Demitri's name. Jareth had nothing to do with it. Sarah chose a name from her world for her first child. Thank you for reading and I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 His Sarah

**Chapter 3**

 **(His Sarah)**

Demitri sat quietly in the window seal of the war room waiting for everyone to arrive so the meeting could begin. He sighed disappointed he hadn't been able to go and see Meridian in two days. His green eyes scanned the room and finding we was still alone he produced a crystal as elegantly as his father. "Meridian".

Instantly the image of the mortal woman appeared within the sphere. An amused smile crossed his face as he watched Meridian playing with a couple of chipmunks.

"Demitri."

"Hmm? Wha…" the prince started almost dropping the crystal as his attention snapped back to reality.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at the crystal his son had nearly dropped as well as the expression on his son's face. "How long has it been since you've seen her?" The king asked knowingly.

"Two days. It's the first time I've used a crystal," Demitri admitted feeling a mixture of both disappointment and guilt at being caught.

"You won't be of much use," Jareth stated.

"My apologies," Demitri said and vanished the crystal.

"Demitri…" Jareth began.

"I'll pay attention," He replied quickly.

"You'll try," Jareth said giving his son a sympathetic smile. He watched as his son took on a look of almost hurt. "Son, try as I know you would…your thoughts will be on young Meridian." Demitri lowered his head.

"Go to her." Demitri was surprised to hear Lord Askots words. The prince looked at him. Seeing the younger fae's surprise he said, "Never has a woman caught your attention before. You've certainly done more for this kingdom than your brothers ever have. I think we can agree to allow you to skip this meeting."

Hopeful eyes looked toward the king. "They're right. Go, Go to her."

"Thank you," he replied and quickly leaped out the window transforming and flying away.

"He's really taken with her," Dante remarked.

"Yes," Jareth agreed. "I was going to dismiss him early anyway but since he's gone… I need scouts sent out. I need the girl wathed and a weakness found."

"Weakness sire?" Lord Askots inquired.

"Meridian isn't just some mortal girl, she's a forest child."

"Sire, I fail to see…"

"As a Forest Child she could be subject to the elves," Jareth informed the other Fae men in the room.

"Of which we aren't currently on the best of terms with," Lord Askots said recognizing the problematic situation.

"Yes and there is only one way to ensure they have no say," Jareth continued.

"If someone wishes her way," Dante said knowing full well where the king was headed with his words.

"You want us to determine if there is anyone …"

"Yes Forday but quietly," The king replied. "Sarah would have a fit. There is no doubt in my mind of Demitri's feelings for the girl."

"She's he Sarah," Dawson commented.

"Yes," the king agreed. Jareth let out a sigh before saying, "I was willing to take the girl on All Hollow's Eve but Sarah wouldn't hear of it. She's against taking the girl period!" Jareth was quickly becoming annoyed at not having already obtained the mortal girl.

"Your queen may become very angry with you," Lord Askot warned becoming concerned for the king.

"Sarah won't find out if we are careful," The king said and looked down at a map. The others gave each other a concerned look but none dared to comment. Somehow Queen Sarah seemed to always find out if their king did or attempted to do something that was questionable. Each was aware of the potential of this becoming a disaster. A disaster none of them truly wanted to be a part of.

"Jareth," Sarah said entering the room. "Do…where's Demitri?" She asked surprised to not see their eldest child. Demitri was always at every meeting.

"Do you truly need to ask my dear?" The king inquired.

A frown crossed Sarah's beautiful face. "Meridian," she said disappointed. The king gave an elegant nod. "What are we going to do about this?" Sarah asked openly concerned.

"Do about what?" Jareth asked. Sarah put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. Her actions left no room for any possible amusement. "What would you have me do?"

"Tell him no!" Sarah demanded.

"That girl belongs in the mortal world even less than you did!" Jareth insisted.

"No she…"

"Actually my queen his majesty is correct," Lord Askott interrupted. Green eyes looked his direction. "My queen she's a forest child and therefore even less understood than you were."

"The Prince cannot stop his heart any more than his Majesty could where you were concerned," Dante added a moment later.

"That's what concerns me," Sarah replied before turning to look at her husband. "Do you really want them to go through what we did?" She asked. Her eyes were full of concern and pleaded with the king to see things her way.

"No, no I do not," Jareth admitted. "But we can't tell him no. He's fae and his heart is set on Meridian."

"He can';t take her by force!" Sarah demanded. "You have to tell him he can't…"

"That I will agree to," Jareth said quickly.

"You will?" Sarah asked a little surprised at his quickness to agree with her.

"Of course my dear," he said and walked over to where she stood. Gently he took both her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on each. "I do not want Demitri to have the same trouble with Meridian that I had with you."

"You caused it!" The queen snapped and went to take her hands away.

"I know," Jareth said keeping hold of her hands. "I accept that I was demanding and yes by human standards what I did was wrong. I promise I will not allow Demitri to do to Meridian what I did to you,"

"You'll talk to him?" Sarah asked hopeful.

"Talk to him and forbid him," Jareth assured his concerned wife. He took his left hand and gently stroked her cheek.

"Okay," she said feeling much calmer now. Jareth gave her a gentle chaste kiss and watched as the queen left the room allowing the door to shut behind her.

"I thought…"

"I said I would forbid Demitri," Jareth said interrupting Dawson. "I never said I wouldn't take the girl for him." He turned and faced the other men in the room. "Find me something."

"As you wish." The king nodded and left the room.

"Queen Sarah will not be pleased," Dawson stated.

"No," Askott agreed. "Still it will free Prince Demitri from ever becoming blind by obsession as our king was where our queen was concerned. "We need to do this before she finds out."

"Agreed." It was time to find a way to bring Meridian to the Underground that didn't involve the elves permission.

Demitri watched from a tree as Meridian tended to a young rabbit that had gotten a thorn stuck in its right hind leg. Every part of him wanted to approach her but the fae prince just didn't know how. He was afraid if he simply walked out that he'd scare her and that was the last thing he wanted.

"You can stare at her through a crystal you know." Demitri jumped and whirled around to see both Kavan and Tiernan leaning on different trees looking at him.

Demitri silently cursed. Why did everyone keep catching him watching Meridian today? "What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Actually we're rather curious what the problem is?" Kavan said crossing his arms. She's just over there and there is no one around to interrupt.

"I don't want to scare her," Demitri said crossing his arms and glancing down at the ground.

"You don't think you'll frighten the girl if she catches you staring through the trees at her?" Tiernan questioned. The two princes watched as realization began to dawn on their older brother.

"Well you two are experienced with this kind of thing. What do you suggest?" Demitri grudgingly inquired. He hated the idea of asking his _younger_ brothers for help but he had to admit they both had a point. Starring at her through crystals and in between trees was not going to get him anywhere.

"Just act like your walking through the forest and act surprised when you see her," Kavan suggested. Demitri looked at him less than convinced. "Trust me it'll work. We use this type of tactic all the time."

"What do you mean…never mind. I'm sure I don't want to know," Demitri decided. The heir to the throne was well aware of how decadent his brothers were when it came to most women. There had only ever been a couple they had been very respectful of. "Alright, I guess I can try." Demitri turned to approach Meridian only to hear someone call the girl's name. The fae men watched in silence as another mortal girl with brown hair approached Meridian.

"What is it with you and the woods?" Allison inquired.

"I feel at home here," Meridian said unconcerned.

Allison looked at the rabbit in her lap and frowned. "You really need to start spending less time around animals and more time around people." Her eyes scanned the area to find several animals watching her. "This many animals is creepy."

"Feels right to me," Meridian said unconcerned.

"Meridian…you're going to end up being an old hag that everyone makes up stories about if you don't make some changes," Allison warned. "There are a few guys that think you're pretty but they don't want to deal with all the animals. I mean these things are so tame with you they might as well be your pets."

"Allison this is who I am. I enjoy my animal friends. If someone has a problem with that it's their problem not mine," she replied.

"No guy will ever want you like this," Allison said hotly. She had wanted Meridian to see the problem with her ways but the blonde woman was secure in who she was. There is more to life than these stupid animals!" The brunette girl said openly frustrated.

"It isn't your decision Allison," Meridian replied calmly. "You don't have to like my choices but I ask that you respect them. Just as I respect your choices."

"You're throwing your life away for a bunch of flea infested animals!" Allison snapped.

"No, I'm not. I'm happy here Allison. I don't expect you to be," Meridian replied keeping calm even though the other girl was becoming more upset.

Demitri listened for only a couple of moments later and was finished. He did not approve of the girl named Allison or her attacks on Meridian. Demitri left the cover of the trees to make his presence known.

"I see another furry friend has found you," Demitri commented entering the area.

"Demitri," Meridian said openly surprised to see him. "Ummm….hello." Meridian watched as the other girl turned and became instantly delighted at his appearance.

"Is the animal alright?" Demitri asked looking at its hurt leg.

"Yeah she has a thorn in her leg. She'll be alright though," Meridian assured him. She smiled at him and Demitri felt his heart warm.

Demitri approached and looked at the animal in her arms. "Lucky for you Meridian was here," he told the rabbit before gently rubbing the animal's side.

"I'm Allison," The other girl said openly admiring him.

Demitri barely looked at her before turning his attention to Meridian once more. "Shall we return your friend to its burro?" He asked. "I wouldn't want to chance a predator getting a hold of your injured friend. If you can't I would be happy to take her for you."

"You're kidding," Allison said sounding almost annoyed.

"Animals are as much a part of this world as humans. To be loved by animals says a considerable amount about one's character. Animals don't come to just anyone. Especially not wild ones," Demitri said in a way that insinuated she wasn't as worthy. "I would take the company of one loved by nature over others any day." Suddenly realizing the insult the dark hared girl turned around and stormed off.

"What are you doing here?" Meridian asked.

"Am I not allowed to pay you a visit?" Demitri asked. He watched as the mortal woman smiled and blushed as she looked away. "The disaster at the fair took away our ability to speak." Meridian remained silent and he quickly realized she was uncomfortable. The prince wanted to hit his head on something. Had he scared her? Was he saying the wrong thing? "Do you want me to go?" Demitri asked finally.

"No!" Meridian said far faster and louder than she meant. "No," she said much quieter. "I'm not used to people wanting to spend time with me just for me. Usually it's because they want me to do something for them."

"Surely you have friends," he replied.

"I get along with most people," Meridian said. "They just aren't as accepting of my love for the forest. Nearly everyone tries to take me away from the forest after a short period of time with me." Meridian looked away and then back at the prince. "This is who I am Demitri. I won't suddenly walk away from the forest in a few weeks. I don't expect you to understand but… I need the forest." Sadly she looked down.

Gently Demitri reached over and stroked the left side of her cheek before lifting her chin to look at him. "I don't want you to give up spending time in a forest or with animals," he assured her. "I admire your devotion to nature and respect you for it. A thousand years from now I would still expect you to be spending time in the forest. I just might spend a lot of time in them with you."

"You mean that don't you?" Meridian asked.

"Never change Meridian," he told her. "No matter what anyone else says love what you love."

"Meridian!"

"I'm sorry that's my mother. I have to go," she said openly disappointed. "Will I see you again?" Meridian asked hopeful. Demitri nodded. "Meet me here three days from now at noon." Demitri nodded and watched as she disappeared through the woods.

He smiled at the thought of seeing her once more very soon. "Let's get you home," he told the female. The bunny rubbed her head against his hand. Pleased he began walking through the woods.


End file.
